


burn with me

by reinakousaka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, TWGAY, warning! boy x boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinakousaka/pseuds/reinakousaka
Summary: hisoka and illumi talk about more than business matters at their meeting.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 33





	burn with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> COMPLETE IDEA CREDIT TO TBHYOURELAME! this whole story was 100% inspired by their fic Heatwaves!!

_ right on time _ . hisoka thought as he surveyed the front the front of the zoldycks’ mansion. he slipped his phone into his sweatpants’ pocket and sighed. he began to scale the home looking for the entrance to illumi’s room. he searched for some time before he settled on the room where he saw his raven-haired assassin sitting. illumi was not his, but who was going to tell him otherwise anyway. 

“you made it. great,” illumi stated a little two lackluster for hisokas liking. 

“of course. its only the polite thing to do,” replied the magician while he put a hand on his hip and stood rather femininely. illumi’s eyes only travelled quickly down his body before they began to search for something else in his room. it sent shivers through hisoka.  _hes just so cold_.  sure, illumi was a freak of nature in many ways, but his room was very messy.  _ freaks make the best messes after all...  _ hisoka smiled to himself before he was interrupted. illumi ushered him to sit next to him on his bed as he held papers in his hand to show hisoka, nothing out of the ordinary. 

while illumi sat next to him explaining their little plan to kill somebody important he noticed something about himself. how his hands seemed to feel as though they’d spark embers whenever illumi lightly brushed their hands together. he noticed how he felt like he was in a heatwave that would only end when illumi left. 

“is it hot in here?” hisoka said without thinking. 

illumi lightly scoffed in disappointment knowing hisoka was not listening before saying simply, “no.”

hisoka turned away awkwardly and his eyes wandered the room. 

“hey. listen this is important” illumi said as he grabbed hisoka by his hair and attempted to pull him back to reality. he tugged him in the right direction but things didnt go as planned when hisoka lightly moaned under the touch and smiled sinisterly.

illumi’s mouth opened slightly in shock but not disapproval or dissatisfaction. hisoka turned crimson as illumi didn’t remove his own hand in disgust from the fuschia hair. instead illumi slowly released his hand and let it rest on the bed but illumi allowed only the tips of their fingers to touch for an instant on the comforter before he pulled away and put his hand next to his hip. 

hisoka moved his hand again and allowed it to rest on top of illumi’s. illumi allowed no reaction other than perhaps a blink of shock, but hisoka saw everything. 

“have you ever felt it illumi?” he said tracing the veins on illumi’s hand absently. 

“hisoka stop. we have work.” 

“the flame? the sparks in your heart even?” illumi turned to face him and looked him directly in the eyes. 

“i havent.” illumi said.illumi’s eyes might’ve been simply dark voids, empty. just as he was raised to be, but in the darkness is always a reflection. hisoka saw his own, yellow and bright in the reflection before him. 

“your eyes tell me otherwise. i know you are not devoid of passion.” hisoka said as he felt sparks fly where their skin met even if only fingertips touched. 

“my eyes do not tell you anything. you are thinking of yourself.” illumi said, having officially given up trying to speak on business matters. 

“do my eyes tell you how i want to hold you down and kiss you then?” hisoka’s heart flickered at his own words. like a candle in a dark room, where cold air and wind threatened to blow the candle out at any moment. 

for the first time, hisoka was able to see the light inside illumi, and he knew it wasnt his own. 

“you’re dangerous.” illumi whispered so quietly. the two men were so close together that only they would ever know what was said. “you like it don’t you.” was all hisoka could respond as he felt illumis hand begin to travel up his arm. hisoka could’ve sworn every touch illumi laid on him gave him a burn scar in it’s place. his touches tingled but he felt anything but numb. 

their faces were a mere six inches apart and hisoka stared towards illumi’s lips before looking back up.

“if i come too close... i’m afraid i might kill you.” hisoka said in a voice that for the first time in a long time was perfectly serious. 

“then burn with me.” illumi said before closing the distance between them. illumis hand grabbed to hisoka’s hair to cool down but that too felt like a flame ingulfing both men. a blaze seemingly sparked between them which could claim both of their lives. this wildfire burned at every part of their bodies that touched. their lips stayed together even as hisoka gripped illumi’s jawline in one hand and pulled him closer with his other. they both were running out of air but never wanted to leave eachother. they’d rather allow the smoke of love to claim them where they sat, because at least they’d die together. hisoka was the first to pull away but he kept his face next to illumi’s. 

“it hurts. it’s amazing.” was the first words illumi spoke. he’d been burned by the one and only person he would ever get close enough to be melted by. 

hisoka looked into illumi’s eyes once more.  _look at me harder illu._ he thought while he concentrated. 

hisoka finally saw the scorch he left on the zoldyck within him, and crashed their lips together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was pretty enough


End file.
